A typical prior art speed sensor includes a speed sensor mounted directly to a hydrostatic pump or motor to monitor the speed and direction of the unit. The prior art speed sensor then sends the signals for speed and direction to a controller or indicator located elsewhere. The prior art has several disadvantages including inflexibility, high cost, poor performance, etc. In the past, various functions have been done using multiple electronic modules and components or with hydraulic or manual controls, or not at all.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide a speed sensing device which performs all the functions of measuring speed, monitoring operator input, processing input, and generating a high power output to drive a solenoid valve or EDC which is included one package directly mounted to a hydrostatic unit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a speed sensing device which can be easily modified with software changes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a speed sensing device which can be used for various applications.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.